


A Study In Anatomy

by superpixie42



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Inspired by Fanart, One Shot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpixie42/pseuds/superpixie42
Summary: Kagome really needs some finals season stress relief in the form of her gorgeous hanyou boyfriend, but he's so busy. What's a girl to do?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	A Study In Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by the incredible Clearwillow's drawing "Study Buddies" which can be found in her Pixiv gallery: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/80062095 . Written with permission.

Kagome stared out of the third floor window that overlooked the quad. She didn't really know why they called it that since it wasn't square, more like a pentagon, and wasn't even the center of campus since the new Science Complex had been built five years ago. Still, she supposed "quad" sounded traditional and that was really the point of the space. Big oak trees, the statue of the University's first president, the brick pathway with the names of major donors stamped into them, the classic "freshman photo-op" spot in front of the library-- all the hallmarks of the TV sitcom college experience.

Unfortunately, Kagome couldn't just fast forward through this last class before going home for the day. No, the professor was going to suck every available moment out of the semester even though the old classroom was 1000 degrees and really how many more of his few remaining minutes of instruction was he going to waste on "Coriolanus"? There was a reason very few adaptations of it exist: the names are weird, the story is boring, and quite frankly it was a downer end to the semester. Oh well, just twenty more minutes... And a ten page paper on Hamlet... then she could go back to only knowing Shakespeare as it related to Baz Lurhman.

A small flashing notification drew her attention away from the window and back to her laptop. She smiled seeing Inuyasha's name and profile picture in the bottom corner of her screen. She opened the chat window, completely giving up on following this last lecture.

**Hey! How's your last class going?**

_**If it was any more fun I’d hang myself. You?** _

**Got out early so I'm heading over to the library to meet with my anthro group. Probably won't be home til after dinner**  
**:( sorry babe**

Kagome couldn't stop herself from frowning at her laptop. Finals season sucked. It had been over a week since the two of them were able to spend more than an hour together... Forget about anything else. Damn it, she missed him. And she really really really wanted to get laid. All her paper writing was starting to stress her out and an orgasm was the best way she knew to relax and refocus. There were some serious perks to having a half-demon for a partner but lately she wasn't enjoying any of them. He was constantly meeting with his chem lab partner, not that she was jealous or anything, and she had written over forty pages in the last week and a half.

She sighed, knowing there was nothing to be done for it but push through the last few days of the semester. Summer would be here soon enough and they could spend some time focusing on each other again.

_**Don't worry about. You can make it up to me by bringing a pizza home later :)** _

**Can do - love you and I'll see you tonight**

_**Love you too DogBoy** _

**Woof**

Kagome closed her laptop, thrilled beyond the telling of it that class was finally done and she could get out of this stifling classroom. Not that the apartment would be much better, but at least she didn't have to wear pants at home. Moving in together this semester had been the best idea Inuyasha had ever had. Sure their apartment was the size of a shoebox and only had one window, but it was theirs -- just theirs. It was a daily reminder of how far they'd come as a couple.

There had been some learning curves when they started seeing each other Freshman year. Kagome had committed a major demon-dating faux pa and used scented soap, scented deodorant, and worn perfume for their first date. To Kagome she had a subtle hint of cherry and vanilla but to Inuyasha she was a clusterfuck of artificial sweeteners and he sneezed in her face. Honestly, it was amazing that there was a second date after that. Said second date had also almost been a disaster. Knowing Kagome was a city girl, Inuyasha decided to take her on a twilight hike to go see the stars. It was romantic in principal but Kagome's lack of night vision plus her generally clumsy nature resulted in both a rolled ankle and the most amazing first kiss either of them had ever had.

Living in the dorms, their first forays into intimacy had been just as problematic. Since Kagome knew Inuyasha's roommate would be able to smell anything they did in his room and her own roommate was a total homebody they had to be a little creative in their romantic encounters. Their first trysts had all been in the back of Inuyasha's red sedan. It started out fine, but the better they got the more high-pitched Kagome's responses got leaving Inuyasha with ringing ears. Inuyasha's strength and agility opened up less traditional options, like rooftops and empty classrooms. But after leaving Kagome's underthings behind one too many times in their haste to leave campus security had started to get wise.

But, that had been over two years ago. Now she knew to use unscented soaps, he knew to carry her to their favorite night time spot, and no more roommates meant no more need to sneak out for sex.

Walking into their tiny 500 square foot studio apartment she heard him before she saw him. His clawed fingers were smashing his laptop keys so hard she was surprised the keyboard hadn't shattered. He was sitting up on the bed, all of their pillows smooshed between his back and the wall, his white ears visible poking up above the couch that acted as their room divider. As she hung up her coat in their one closet she saw his ears swivel madly, further evidence of his bad mood.

"What's going on, koi? I thought you were working with your anthro group til dinner?"

She heard him groan loudly, the angry tapping pausing as he said "Nope, fuckers bailed at the last minute. Not that it really matters, I mean how long can it take to build a diorama? I know it's a 101 class but a diorama, seriously? Are we twelve?"

Kagome smiled to herself, thinking it would be more fun than some of the papers she was working on at the moment. "Then why are you trying to break your laptop if you don't care about the assignment?"

Another groan. 

"It's my chem-lab report. It's due by midnight and my lab partner just really phoned in her portions so now I have to go back and beef up mine to make sure we don't flunk the whole thing." His head fell back against the wall with an echoing thunk. "I get that not everyone is as uptight about their GPA as I am but it's the final, you'd think that would inspire more effort not less."

“It’s only four, you’ve got plenty of time.”

“That’s not the point,” he growled as the angry tapping started up again. 

Quickly deciding this wasn’t something to start a fight over, Kagome began to settle herself in for the night. Inuyasha clearly had no plans to leave their apartment as he’d ditched his day clothes and was wearing only a pair of old sweats and a scowl. Kagome unbuttoned her blouse and pulled her bra out from under her cami. She abandoned her jeans on the floor and pulled her hair out of the ponytail, leaving it hanging loose around her shoulders. Usually seeing her climb into bed with only her panties and a cami would at least result in Inuyasha looking away from his screen at comment on her lack of attire, but tonight he didn't even flick his eyes away from his report. Sighing in defeat, Kagome pulled her own laptop out of her bag and joined her boyfriend on the bed to get some work done.

-x-

Three hours. It had been three hours of hints and she'd gotten zip, nada, zilch! First she got no response from her lack of pants, then he actually moved farther away from her when she sat down shoulder to shoulder, and now, now! he rolled his eyes at her when she decided to lay down on her belly, her feet sitting by his hips. She knew he was deliberately ignoring her - there was no way he couldn't smell her intentions. And yet. 

At this point she couldn't even try to finish her Hamlet essay. She needed relief and desperate times call for desperate measures. First, she inched herself closer to his side, bumping her left hip against his right thigh. 

No response.

Then she picked up her laptop and placed it on the bed between his ankles. 

He stopped typing, but still didn't move.

Kagome then pushed herself up to her knees and stretched her arms up towards the ceiling, her shirt riding up to show off her bellybutton. She rolled her neck and let out a contented sigh. 

His eyebrow rose into his bangs, but still no verbal acknowledgement.

In one smooth motion she lifted her left leg and swung it over his body, forcing him to hold his laptop in the air to avoid it being sent to the floor. She planted her knee on the mattress, straddling his middle in reverse cowgirl. But instead of staying upright she stretched out like a cat, laying down on her elbows and returning her attention to her laptop as if nothing had happened. 

She was deeply disappointed when instead of her lover's warm hand, or better yet his face, she instead felt the overheating base of his laptop settle on her tailbone as Inuyasha started to use her butt as a table. She couldn't contain the grumble that came out of her mouth as she begrudgingly returned to her essay. She was pleased though, when Inuyasha started to rub his right hand up and down her thigh, his claws gently ghosting across her skin. 

"I'm almost done," he said, " I promise."

"Promises, promises" replied Kagome in her sweetest sing-song voice. He swatted her ass lightly in reprimand. Both hands returned to his keyboard and a smirk spread across Kagome's lips as she noticed two things. First he was typing at twice the speed he had been and, second, that his fledgling erection was pressing into her belly. Grinning wickedly, Kagome shifted her weight onto her left elbow which gently put pressure on Inuyasha’s pelvis. She then slowly pulled her long curtain thick black hair across her back and over her shoulder, exposing her long pale neck. She raked her fingers across her scalp, shaking her hair out gently, causing her scent to swirl through the air. Inuyasha’s hand returned to her thigh; his claws pressing into her flesh a little harder and his hand moved closer to the hem of her panties. 

“That’s not fair,” he said in a tone that was more growl than anything. She felt his hips shift under her. 

“I dunno what you’re talking about,” she replied in her same sing-song way, “but if you’re unhappy about something you could use your words and tell me about it.”

“You don’t know what I’m talking about? Really?” She could hear the smile in his voice. 

“You don’t know how good you smell?” his hand slid up and under the lacey edge of her underwear. 

“You don’t know how sexy you look?” his laptop was re-homed to the floor. 

“You don’t know how much I want to taste you?” He quickly shredded her panties, his claws ripping through the thin cotton as if it was paper. He tossed the pillows to the floor, his head dropping to the mattress as he quickly pulled Kagome up his body by her hips until her naked sex was directly above his mouth. He wasted no time on romance, his tongue going directly to her clit. He took two, long, slow licks before switching to a more pointed attack, the tip of his tongue pressing in hard circles against the hypersensitive bundle of nerves. Kagome cried out in shock, her brain taking a moment to catch up to the change in her body’s position and the sudden onslaught of sensation. Subtlety having gone very clearly out the window Kagome didn’t hesitate to grab the waistband of Inuyasha’s pants, pulling it down just enough to allow his erection to spring free. His lack of boxers meant she had plenty of room for her hand to roam, her blunt human nails trailing up his thighs and around the base of his cock. It twitched as she began to gently massage his balls-- she always enjoyed the feel of the short, soft fur that covered his nethers. 

Her breath caught in her throat as Inuyasha switched from licking her clit to sucking at it. Not one to be outdone, she gripped the base of him and slowly dragged her tongue down the length of him just the once before taking as much as she could into her mouth. She heard him moan deep in his throat, his rhythm of sucking and licking faltering. She had only just begun when she could feel his leg begin to shake underneath her. He pulled away from her womanhood, his face turning into her thigh. He bit down, leaving little red pinpricks where his teeth threatened to break skin. 

“Tell me what you want, Kagome, tell me how to make you happy.”

Kagome pulled up and away from his dick and looked over her shoulder.   
“I wanna see your face. I wanna see your face when you cum for me." She smiled again when his abs twitched involuntarily: dirty talk always did it for him. 

"I can do that--" he flipped her over like she weighed nothing. She bounced lightly on the mattress then propped herself up on her elbows to watch her lover strip. It didn't matter how many times she saw him naked, she always loved the sight of him bared in front of her. He stood next to the bed and quickly abandoned his sweats, pausing to move Kagome's laptop to the floor with his. He climbed back onto the bed, the previously discarded pillow in his hand. 

"If you get to see me," he breathed, "I get to see you." 

Kagome nodded so enthusiastically her head was at risk of ripping off. She swiftly pulled her tank top over her head then layed back down, her legs spread and hips held up off the bed. Inuyasha sat on his knees between her legs and wedged the pillow under her bottom, her whole lower half now held at an angle, her breasts sliding back towards her face. One ankle in each hand Inuyasha held her legs spread eagle in the air, giving him an uninterrupted view of everything Kagome had to offer. 

Kagome let out a guttural moan as Inuyasha slid himself into her. The initial feeling of being stretched was unlike anything else and, if she was completely honest, was her second favorite part of sex. Inuyasha started with a slow pace, pausing after each thrust to grind his hips against her, pushing his length as deep as he could. Kagome was in no mood for slow and sensual - she needed to get off and she needed to _now_. Taking matters into her own hands she grabbed at her neglected breast, ghosting the pads of her fingers across her pert nipple while her other hand continued down to her core. 

The visual of sliding into his partner while she was playing with her clit was almost enough to do Inuyasha in right then and there. He closed his eyes and bit Kagome's calf, adding to her collection of love marks. 

"Don't hold out on me babe," Kagome panted between thrusts, "let me hear you howl!" 

Inuyasha picked up his pace, bending Kagome's knees and he leaning forward going even deeper into her body. Finally Kagome saw what she'd been waiting for: his sclera began to bleed red and his honey colored irises changed to an ethereal teal. It was her only warning before Inuyasha released a feral, animal howl. His hands dropped from her ankles to her hips, holding her firmly in place against him as he filled her channel with white hot release. 

The sudden shift in position and the added warm sensation of Inuyasha's orgasm finally finally sent Kagome over the edge. Her toes curled, her nails dug into the sheets, and the high pitched squeal that escaped her lips reminded her of why they had to stop having sex in the car. Inuyasha collapsed onto Kagome's chest, staying sheathed inside her, appreciating this final moment of connectivity.

"You good?" he asked once his blood cooled and his eyes returned to their usual amber.

"I felt that in my toes," Kagome said with a giggle. 

"Not where I was aiming, but I'll take it." He kissed her gently, then slowly separated from her. He laughed, "We kinda made a mess."

"Mmm, don't care." She stretched and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's shoulders to keep him from getting up. "Stay for a second? We can clean up later, I wanna snuggle. Please?" 

Nodding, Inuyasha pulled the pillow out from under her, chucking it towards the kitchen to get cleaned later. He grabbed the sheet and layed it across her, less for warmth than simply comfort, and wrapped his arms around her middle, spooning himself behind her. Kagome sighed contently. Lab reports, essays, projects; all forgotten in that quiet moment. Yeah, moving in together had definitely been the best idea ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The author does not own any of the characters here-- Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Sunrise, but not me.


End file.
